The Muffin Board
The Muffin Board is a forum thread based on Gladrian's capitalistic desire to fabricate cheap memes on the Gladcraft Forums, it is located under the General Discussion section of the forum. Lore Gladrian's First Two Memes The Muffin Board had humble beginnings for the Gladcraft community. Gladrian had created the thread as a simple way to express everyone's favorite funny internet pranks, "meems." ''For a while, it was that, a simple breeding ground for just little memes to grow up and be happy. By a while, it can be inferred that this just means two posts, one if you don't count the original post. This short span of genuinely harmless and kindly crafted memes was called the ''Gladrian's first two memes section of the timeline. This timeline period was abruptly ended by known current moderator and generally great human being, Chrom_ium. He did this by unleashing a very powerful, but very raw, and primal conjuration. He summoned forth what is only known as, a shitpost. The Shitposting Spring Shitposting had officially arrived to the Gladcraft scene, and boy was it fresh. This period with those charming, innocent playful memes, similar to those found in the Gladrian's first two memes section of the timeline as well as the grimy, foul worst posts concocted in the irony filled, sweaty teen brains of players from the server. There was some good jokes in there. then cae n kott had like a bad meme war itsa bad meme war it was actually good, according to porn looking at specialist, kottage. i'm sure known simple life'd farmer, caerulean, would agree. it's hard to explain exactly what it was but like we made memes where they were like, exposing truths that weren't real and were made up. they were like callout posts that were really just completely improvised game theories about ulterior motives or hidden scandals that the poster of the former made in their post. after the war more shitposting in general happened. this was ended by an influx of new players, and as a result, new memes. modern day it's now, now. the current state is kinda so-so. uh a lot of people make like unironic bad posts. kinda reminiscent of like 2009ish facebook teens. there's one pepperidge farms meme about chrom that's so fucking funny on like a thousand levels like holy shit, and the person who made it made it in complete seriousness i died and continue to die perpetually as i think about it. but isnt that all that life is? but in the mix of those memes are still good posts, sometimes mocking some of the posts that are the unironic bad posts. it's good though regardless, big fun to be had on the big muffin. of note are the return of very special gladrian-home-brewed comic series thats pretty good. while they are not pure, as seen by the noticeable art and design choices of some of the portrayals of some of the characters, which clearly draw from a shitpost-esque aesthetic.